


Pharaoh's Phrustrating Day

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-05
Updated: 2001-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Pharaoh's Phrustrating Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Pharaoh's Phrustrating Day by Dr. Ruthless

The Terma challenge was sorta mine, so here is my first effort at Alex entertaining his beloved...  
No beta, no sense. no rhyme or reason. Utter filth...M/M slash and that kinda stuff.  
Not mine, and they are heartily glad of it.  
Thank you to the Spike, for her inspiration, and a few good lines too.  
NC17..kiddies beware...you will go blind.  
Spoilers...not this time.  
Feedback...oh yeah...always. 

* * *

Pharaoh's Phrustrating Day  
by Dr. Ruthless 

The man at the window was listening, intent on the happenings within. He had not heard the faint sounds that heralded a newcomer to the scene, and when he did, it became obvious that he was in dire straits. Fox Mulder, luscious lower lip and all, had a gun poking into the base of his skull, and he was hissing decidedly uncomplimentary things at him. Alex was inclined to think that this time it was the end, when he felt the object that was not a gun poking him somewhat lower. He began to believe he might have a way out of this after all. 

Mulder: Get your hands on your head, you rat bastard, 

Alex: God, I must be slipping. There is no way you could have crept up behind me without my hearing you. 

Mulder: ah, you're here in denial with me. We two, floating down denial... 

Alex: Wet, isn't it! I have an image now. 

Mulder: tell... 

Alex: It was King Mulder the phairest Pharaoh of them all, reclining on his barge as it floated down the Nile. 

Mulder: Were there green-eyed slaveboys? 

Alex: Yeah...one was being dragged up before him right now. He was inspecting the merchandise to make sure it was up to standard, and this one stood out...he was just a little sleazy and had a look in his eye. 

Mulder: Wicked slaveboy! How dare he eye the Pharaoh! 

Alex: He was insolent. He had been causing trouble and the Pharaoh was going to decide his fate. He didn't seem to care, that's the thing. He was just standing there...no submission in him and the chin was up...you know the way he does that...arrogant and male? 

Mulder: or wanting us to believe it, yes... 

Alex: Well, the Pharaoh was intrigued, and just a little annoyed, so he was going to try and break this boy's spirit. He wanted him to be humble. So, the first step to humbling him would be to make him ashamed. He had his huge Nubian slaves (I guess they would be eunuchs) strip him (of course) and throw him down on the deck. The MulderPharaoh got up to circle him, and they made him stay spread-eagled on the deck so he could look his fill. He took his time, and maybe kicked the slaveboy's legs a little wider until he was displayed there in all his glory....pretty slaveboy. That grin of his, the one that never leaves his face...yeah, the smirk would probably piss off the big P, who went looking for his stick shaped like an asp to chastise him with. 

He was good at the chastisement. He'd had a lot of practice...he started gently at first. Light switching to the inside of his thighs...on his buttocks and around the tops of his legs...not too hard, just enough to tingle. The Nubians were laughing at the man on the deck. They knew what he was in for. 

Mulder: what did Alex the slaveboy do when he was chastised? 

Alex: Well, he probably arched up a little..."Come on! Do it to me...." and that would make the Pharaoh a bit more positive... make him hit harder out of sheer annoyance. How dare this punk make fun of him?. He was annoyed, but turned on of course...Alex will do that to you every time! 

Mulder: //amused//defiant little brat... 

Alex: So the Pharaoh upped the ante...giving good, hissing flesh-biting sweeps of his staff now, and the man on the deck squealed just a little bit but he was really turned on and you could see the ridges rising over his balls between his legs. And of course, the Pharaoh was turned on and he had not been exposed to this type of thing too often, keeping company as he did with a bunch of Nubian eunuchs. So, he wanted to see, and he told them to pick the man up and hold him steady while he examines him. 

Alex: Well, they obeyed of course, because he is lord of all and his wish was their command. So they hauled him upright and he was still looking defiant with red stripes over his ass and a huge, red hard on that seemed to be beckoning to the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh stepped in and took hold of it, and that was when the man showed his first real reaction. He closed his eyes, threw his head back and the breath hissed out of him with a whoosh. 

Mulder: I can see this... Me in Pharaoh robes...the warm wind off the river, Alex golden and sweating... 

Alex: Mulder's robes were quickly assuming an interesting bowsprit effect. Oh, God yeah.... pretty Alex, was getting all lathered up. He was just beginning to get into the session and really feeling good. So now MulderPharaoh had a dilemma. How was he going to make this man cry for mercy? 

Mulder: //croaking a little// yeah, how? 

Alex: He took a few more swipes at him, fairly hard ones that cut into the flesh of his thighs and made him gasp, but he didn't cry out. He pushed his groin forward and fixed the Pharaoh with that look...the one with the eyebrow raised and half a smile And the Pharaoh had had enough. He signaled for the Nubian eunuchs to throw him forward over the couch, and hold him there. So there was Alex, and he was being held ready. The MulderPharaoh wanted to know what it would take before he begged for mercy.. 

Mulder: Me too! 

Alex: So, he started to fondle those luscious cheeks of his. They were pretty, despite the marks of the baton, and Alex liked it, you could tell. He was pushing back against the hands that held him down. And the big guy took off his robes so he could run his own cock over them. He was sure that there was something there that would make him feel better, but he hadn't had this kind of urge before. He was confused. And Alex was laughing now, so the Pharaoh took hold of his hair and told the eunuchs to back off. Then he yanked Alex up, and at last that hurt him so he cried out. Alex was really in pain, tears in his eyes but he was still laughing and the Pharaoh gave him a swipe across the face that split his lip, so there was a little blood trickling down from his mouth as he fell on his ass on the deck. 

Mulder: go on... 

Alex: Then he crawled without trying to get up, until he could get a hold of the Pharaoh's wildly twitching cock and he licked around the tip with a slow, measured tongueswipe. And this of course transfixed the Pharaoh. Why didn't anyone ever tell him about this? And he took that slave's face in his hands and pulled it in towards the cock that's right there, and Alex opened his lips, split or no, and slowly sucked him in. He was looking up at the Pharaoh and his eyes were challenging him even while he was sucking on his dick. 

Mulder: gulp... 

Alex: The Pharaoh hadn't done this before and it didn't take him long to feel the build up in back of his balls and he thought he was going to come, but Alex pulled away, and laughed again. 

Mulder: oh that boy is wanting a bad beating now. 

Alex: Yeah...at the very least, but Alex kept laughing, at which point the Pharaoh was thinking of tossing the slaveboy over the side. It's no good though because the slave had other ideas. He got to his feet, stepped behind the Pharaoh and pulled him in to him, arms around his chest and mouth in the angle of his neck...busy tongue going all the while. 

Mulder: topping the Pharaoh -- not in the slave handbook... 

Alex: And Alex eased him forward just a little so he could get to the Pharaoh's asshole, and spitting on his fingers he manages to get the first one inside. This makes the Pharaoh yelp.... Not a good thing! All the eunuchs come galloping in to save their lord and master, and Alex is almost crocodile food at this point, but the Pharaoh was just beginning to get the hang of this ass thing and he yells at them to stay back. So Alex is sucking and kissing MulderPharaoh's neck, and nipping him around the neck and shoulders, and his one hand snakes down to hold that penis that's hanging around loose while the other gets another finger into Pharaoh's ass and begins to slide its way in and out. The Pharaoh is very surprised, but rather happy. His breath is short and he's groaning as if he's dying. And then of course, Alex stops again. 

Mulder: whyyyyyy? 

Alex: :LOL! He takes the poor, benighted Pharaoh by the dick and leads him to his own couch where he grabs a lamp and steals a little oil to smear over his cock, then he sits down, leans back and pulls Pharaoh down onto his new throne. 

Mulder: oh -- the naughty chair! 

Alex: He's muttering silly things to the Pharaoh, who is probably beyond hearing them...he says "Standing room only" and laughs, and the Pharaoh slowly eases his way down until he's mounted like a bug on a pin. A scarab, maybe. 

Mulder: And after he's gonna -- walk like an Egyptian... 

Alex: And Alex pulls his body back against him, and the breeze ruffles their hair, tickling the skin that's already sensitive, and Alex is twisting nipples...pulling his cock and sliding him up and down on that pretty baton of his. It's shaped more like an asp than anything else. The Pharaoh can't take this for too much longer, Alex is really working his cock, and the Pharaoh is finally overfaced...he lets it all go...shooting white and precious potential rulers of Egypt far and wide while Alex fucks him. And then Alex feels the clench of the Pharaoh's muscles as he comes, he can feel the pulsing of his cock and he can't hold it back any more so he punches in hard and deep, feeling everything whisking out through the Eye of Horus as it were, and into the bowels of the Pharaoh. 

And they lie there, sprawled, and still joined together, while Alex sneaks one strong arm around the Pharaoh's neck to pull his face around, and then he kisses him, a nice, open mouthed, wet, bloody kiss with lots of tongue. And at last the Nubians think it's safe to approach, but the Pharaoh now has a new toy, so for the foreseeable future they are SOL. So the barge sails on, and the Pharaoh is replete...but Alex is not humble...probably 

 

The End   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sue aka Dr. Ruthless

  
Archived: June 02, 2001 


End file.
